This project was put on "temporary hold" this past year so that the full efforts of the laboratory could be concentrated on the kinetic analyses of cytochrome aa3 (cox) and bacteriorhodopsin (BR) (HL00401-29 LCB). The decision to put all of our resources on the other project was based on the fact that very important developments occurred in both the cox and BR investigations that poised both of these pursuits for major developments which we felt it important to pursue immediately. In the coming year we will continue our work on the development of a well- characterized energy-transducing bacteriorhodopsin-liposomal system utilizing BR-trimers rather than BR monomers. The write-up of the description of our computer-based system for monitoring the efficiency of energy-transduction by BR liposomes was completed, submitted, and accepted for publication (J. Biochem. Biophys. Meths.).